It is known from Australian patent specification 544211 to provide a moulded plastic clothing hanger with arms with a cross sectional configuration having a substantially central neutral axis, at least two webs displaced laterally on either side of the neutral axis, at least one connecting web, and two flanges extending from the displaced webs towards and through the neutral axis. This known design is arranged to take advantage of the structural engineering principle that corrugated structures are strongest when the largest amount of material is furthest away from the neutral axis.
The present invention has surprisingly found that by forming a moulded plastic clothing hanger with an off-center neutral axis and with at least two, spaced apart, webs positioned on that neutral axis and one web displaced from it a stronger garment hanger can in fact be produced using slightly less plastic material than the abovementioned prior art garment hanger. Importantly, it has also been found that the hanger according to the present invention requires a slightly shorter cycle time in injection moulding machines than the prior art garment hangers. Garment hangers of the type to which the present invention relates are produced in extremely large numbers and even small savings in materials and cycle time can be of considerable economic significance.